In the past, road paving equipment designers have endeavored to improve the functionality of road pavers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,272 is an example of an improved paver with mixing capabilities. While such improvements have been made to remixing capabilities of pavers, they remain a single use machine. Most paving contractors will have a paver, a road widener and some means for transferring the mix to the paver and road widener, all of which are independent machines.
While these approaches of using independent pavers, road wideners and mix transfer machines, etc. have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, they require significant investment. Secondly, they require considerable space for storage and transportation.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for deploying multiple paving equipment tools.